Permission
by desolate butterfly
Summary: [NaruSakuSasu] Naruto and Sasuke might be the strongest of their group, but there are still some things Sakura has to teach them.


Title: Permission  
Author: desbutterfly  
Genre: fluff  
Threesome: NaruSakuSasu  
Rating: PG  
Summary: Naruto and Sasuke might be the strongest of their group, but there are still some things Sakura has to teach them. 

--

"Zip me up," she said, turning and lifting her hair so Naruto could slide the tiny zipper up the back of her dress and secure the clasp at the nape of her neck.

There was a moment of hesitation which surprised her. Then she felt his fingers, careful against her skin, one hand resting on her spine to steady her. She leaned back into it and felt him hold his breath as he slowly drew the zipper up and fiddled nervously with the clasp.

When he finished, she reached back to capture one of his hands in her own, fingers entwining. He rested his chin on her shoulder lightly, like he was afraid of bruising her, and she rolled her eyes and pulled his arm closer around her.

"You can touch," she said. "I'm not going to punch you, I promise."

His startled laugh was a puff of warm air against her cheek, and his fingers tightened their grip. Without any hesitation this time, he kissed her.

When they pulled apart some unknown time later, it was to see Sasuke in the doorway with a scowl on his face.

"We're going to be late for your parent's dinner," he said.

Sakura sighed and went over to him, dragging Naruto by the arm. Then she reached for his hand and pulled him down for a kiss as well. Naruto waited patiently for about ten seconds before he decided that Sasuke needed to get closer, and set about accomplishing this by grasping the other man by the hips and pulling him forward into Sakura's chest while he amused himself with groping Sasuke's ass.

When they finally allowed Sasuke to pull back and straighten his clothing, Sakura was flushed and Naruto's grin held a hint of mischief to it.

"Now we're really late," Sasuke grumbled, but he let Sakura link her hand with his as they headed out the door.

--

It was awkward, Sakura decided, being naked in front of two boys and neither of them doing more then gawking at her body.

Well, Naruto was gawking.

Sasuke was frowning at her in that way that meant he was about to bolt any second now. He still had his pants on and his hands were clutching the shirt she had just unbuttoned and Naruto had just pulled off him a few minutes ago.

Resisting the urge to cover herself with her hands, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's wrist and pulled him forward.

"We're going to sit down," she said, "on the bed. You first, Naruto."

The blond shook himself from his daze and then scrambled onto the bed, eagerly shucking whatever articles of clothing he still had on as he went. Sakura climbed up after him, tugging at Sasuke to make sure he would follow.

There were a few awkward adjustments of legs and elbows, and then Sakura was resting securely in Naruto's lap, her back warm against his chest as she drew Sasuke forward between her legs. There was a pause of activity, and then she huffed a sigh of exasperation and placed Sasuke's palms on her breasts.

"You can touch," she said, trying to make her voice come out in a sexy purr.

It came out more wavering and stilted then she planned, but it didn't seem to matter as Sasuke's hands started to gently squeeze, and Naruto's mouth attached to the pulse point at her neck and started to suck.

The important thing was that she loved them, and they were there with her, and she wasn't ever going to let them go anywhere without her again.

--

She was almost asleep when a brief fluttering in her stomach and Sasuke's annoyed grumble made her open her eyes.

Squinting against the bright sunshine, she turned her head to the side in time to see Naruto's satisfied grin, and Sasuke's scowl as he rubbed at the obvious bite mark below his ear.

She smiled and stretched, immediately gaining the attention of her boys.

"Hey," Naruto said, softly, "I thought you were sleeping."

"Nameless-chan is kicking again," she said, resting a hand on her swollen abdomen. "I think he's trying to master taijutsu before leaving the womb."

Naruto laughed and put his hand next to hers, trying to feel the baby's next move.

"It's probably because of that crap you had at lunch," he said. "Sweet and sour pork with pickled umi and chocolate sauce? Gross, Sakura-chan. The kid agrees with me. You should have had ramen."

"Ramen's not healthy for the baby and you know it."

"Aw, c'mon. Ramen's got to be healthier than pork with pickled umi and chocolate sauce, right Sasuke?"

Sasuke ignored both of them and carefully rested his palm on the curve of Sakura's stomach, beneath both their hands. When the next flutter came, a small smile curved his lips.

"He's strong," he muttered.

"Of course he is," Naruto said. "He takes after me."

"You mean, he takes after _me_, dead last."

The squabbling was familiar background noise, and it melted into the sound of the breeze and the faint calls of children playing in the yards next door. Sakura smiled and closed her eyes, letting the warmth of the sun and the warmth of their hands on her body lull both her and the baby back to sleep.

It was such a small thing really, but it made her happy—to know that they weren't waiting on her permission anymore.

_'I'm glad you guys finally realized it.'_

She bumped her knuckles gently against theirs.

_'You're always allowed to touch.'_

--

fin.

-- 


End file.
